


Решение

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: От всего этого было только два выхода: сдаться или найти эту черножопую тварь и убить с особой жестокостью. Чтобы тот кошмар, что я привык считать за свою жизнь наконец-то закончился. Я слишком устал от чужих смертей и своего бессилия, чтобы отказаться от шанса убить ту тварь, что сломала мою жизнь... Обе мои жизни.





	Решение

Я никогда об этом не говорил, никому ни слова, но я помнил свою жизнь. Хотя это неверно подобранное выражение. Я помнил свои жизни. Буцума, мой нынешний отец, — и отец Хагоморо, прозванный Рикудо в народе, отец из моей прошлой жизни. Тобирама — мой нынешний младший брат, и Индра, давно в прошлом бывший моим старшим братом. Словно жизнь — какая-то приправа к будущим свершениям, я чувствовал, нет, не так, я знал, что после смерти не умру в прямом смысле; я не исчезну, ни мои принципы, ни вся моя жизнь.

А еще есть Мадара. Наше противостояние напоминало мне Индру, брата из прошлого. Отец, клан — все считали меня гением, а я всего лишь вспоминал предыдущую жизнь, свои умения и не представлял, чего стоило Мадаре быть наравне со мной, впрочем, помимо силы, я помнил, каким был неудачником и каким сильным был мой брат.  
Меня считали основателем кеккей-генкай дерева, но первым был Ашура, то есть тоже я, но как бы и не я вовсе. Если бы меня кто-нибудь спросил, как пробудить стихию дерева, я бы ответил, что это скорее состояние души, понимание природы, самого себя, — но меня никто не спрашивал, а я не спешил просвещать окружающих. Как сказал бы Тобирама: «Ниндзя всегда хранит свои секреты». Но дело было даже не в этом, а в том, что пробудивший стихию дерева будет скорее искать способы прекращения войны, чем мести. Будет стремиться к спокойствию, свободе и счастью. А таких в клане было ничтожно мало.  
А еще я знал правду, ту, которую не говорят. Никто не помнит, как это начиналось, просто все воюют, потому что каждый на этой войне когда-то кого-то потерял, но я-то знал правду: война началась именно с меня. С моих принципов, с моего наследия, именно Ашура был виновником войны между новоявленными Учиха и Сенжу. Впрочем, если быть честным, в какой-то степени этому поспособствовала и зависть Индры. Но тогда всё началось именно с решения отца, моих решений — и родственные кланы стали врагами. Никто не помнил, кроме меня, ведь Ашура — это я.  
Эти жизни тесно переплетались, иногда рождая сумбур в голове. Кто это делал: я-Ашура или я-Хаширама? Кто я? Чьи это воспоминания, чья это жизнь, и кто сейчас живет?  
С одной стороны я — это Хаширама Сенжу, наследник великого Ичизоку, Хаширама Элемент Дерева; с другой стороны я — Ашура, наследник Бога, который своего отца ненавидел, которому поклонялись наравне с его отцом.  
Ашура возненавидел отца тогда, когда столкнулся с пылающим ненавистью братом. Ашура его и до этого не особо любил, у того в любимцах был Индра, а мне внимание было постольку-поскольку, перепадало иногда, а тогда, когда больше половины силы отца досталась мне, я-Ашура его возненавидел. Рикудо не замечал Ашуру больше половины жизни, а когда он воспитал себя сам, выводя свои принципы, стиль боя, всё, что мог — отец решил дать ему… мне силы. Люди почитали его… моего отца, как Бога, а его детей считали наместниками его воли, но люди никогда не знали, что оба сына при жизни возненавидели отца.  
Солнце давно село, и ночь взяла свои права в руки, отбирая у дня остатки власти, и мрак окутывал лес, делая его ещё более мрачным.  
Я сидел на краю скалы, той самой, на которой мы с Мадарой мечтали о мире, и думал о том, как жизни могут быть настолько похожи. Я никогда не понимал отца, отец никогда не понимал меня. Конфликт разрастался год от года, а последней каплей, что переполнила чашу терпения, стала смерть Итамы. Когда-то именно я отбирал слишком длинный и тяжелый для младшего брата меч, думая, что ему ещё рано за него браться, но именно отец учил, что, пока у тебя есть меч в руках, — ты должен сражаться. «Меч — это продолжение руки, позор для шиноби, который отказался от своей руки». Эти слова иногда звучат в голове снова и снова, когда я вспоминаю смерть своих младших братьев.  
Я был на месте сражения, точнее, бойни, один против трех, хороший расклад, сколько Итаме было? Восемь? Если бы он убежал, он, возможно, остался бы жив, но он должен был сражаться, и он пытался. Вскрытый труп мы нашли через два дня — даже в малолетке могли быть секреты клана, поэтому обычно их вскрывали на месте, чтобы найти хоть что-нибудь. Обычная практика.  
Тогда отец избил меня прямо на кладбище, а я, чувствуя вину, не сопротивлялся, но всегда знал, кто вбил моему брату этот принцип про меч. Никогда не забывал. И всегда переживал за Тобираму, единственного из моих братьев, кто выжил, а Тора переживал за меня, вот такие братские чувства. Зачастую мы делали это скрытно, чтобы никто не понял, что мы заботимся друг о друге.  
Иногда мне казалось, что я ненавидел отца всегда, сколько себя помнил. Я спорил с ним, ругался с ним, дрался, пока не заметил две вещи: я стал сильнее отца — и Буцума меня боится. Это было открытием. Хотя, в принципе, это было понятным, стихия дерева — одна из немногих созидающих, я мог, например, за час построить деревню, полную домиков, пусть довольно однообразных, но кому есть до этого дело, однако, несмотря ни на что, эта же стихия являлась одной из самых смертоносных. А первая техника, что я освоил, была ближнего боя: достаточно коснуться противника, пустить чакру дерева, чтобы того в следующую секунду взорвало ошметками мяса, поскольку корни прорастали в чакроканалы и разрывали противника на мелкие кусочки изнутри. Тобирама считал меня слишком мягкотелым, но первые техники, которые я сносно освоил в стихии дерева, были на редкость смертоносны, и я сам порой пугался своей жестокости. Да, я не любил их применять, но мог, ведь я их создатель. В отличие от Ашуры, гигантские и сильные техники у меня стали получаться только сейчас, когда подрос и контроль, и объем чакры. У Ашуры чакры было много с самого рождения, контролем у него и не пахло. Поэтому и его техники отличались громоздкостью и величиной. Такие тонкие умения, как вырастить в чакроканалах корни, что под большим давлением разрывали шиноби, он не смог бы выполнять из-за недостатка контроля, поэтому скорее я придумал их, а не Ашура. Хотя, в принципе, какая разница? Если это один и тот же человек?  
— Отец скоро умрет.  
Голос Тобирамы не стал для меня сюрпризом, просто вывел из мыслей. Я, как и Ашура, когда-то пошел по стопам отца и стал природным отшельником, но у отца это было связано с риненнганом, а у Ашуры — от чувства природы, её понимания, любви к миру. Я, как только мои чакроканалы стали достаточно развитыми для этого, позволил себе «вспомнить», как это было, и вновь научиться этому. Помимо увеличенного объема чакры, укрепления тела, возможности летать, да и улучшения всех техник и контроля, я чувствовал природу, как продолжение себя, ко мне трудно было подкрасться, сенсорика развивалась у меня даже без режима отшельника.  
— Я ненавижу его… Больше, чем люблю, — мой ответ прозвучал, как ответ на собственные мысли.  
Молчание было мне ответом, но я, в принципе, ничего против этого не имел. Конечно, я мог бы частично войти в транс с природой, чтобы понять, что чувствует брат, но не делал этого из уважения к Тобираме. Брата я не всегда понимал, любил, конечно, но не понимал. И никогда не говорил, чего мне стоит жить здесь. Я давно и прочно ненавидел свою жизнь, вот так просто. Насколько мог.

А Буцума всегда хотел умереть в бою, ведь не так ли он учил меня… нас всех? Что умирать нужно только сражаясь, только стоя и с мечом в руке? Что же он не сделал одолжение и не сдох на поле боя? То, что он ранил Таджиму Учиху, отца Мадары и главу клана Учих, в принципе, не повод отступать, но он, тоже раненый, приказал отступить и призвал лучших лекарей в попытке избежать смерти.  
Я не пошел к нему. Возможно, я мог бы его вылечить, в конце концов, именно я лучший медик клана, к большинству медтехник мне даже печати не нужны, но я ненавидел его. А я никогда не стеснялся проявления своих чувств, хотя бы потому, что их было ничтожно мало, я практически ничего не чувствовал, зачастую я изображал хоть что-то, бесил брата своей «эмоциональностью», а если подумать, я бы был, наверно, еще менее эмоционален, чем мой отото* с лицом я-статуя. Поэтому, если мне хотелось плакать, — я плакал, хотелось смеяться — я смеялся, и если любил, то от всей души, а если ненавидел, то так, чтобы искры из глаз. Да и вообще, зачем сдерживать себя, если в любой момент можешь умереть?  
Тогда, после короткой схватки на берегу реки, отец заставил меня убить всех пленников-Учих, которые были в клане. Причем не в бою, а просто вручил кунай, велев перерезать горло, и дал мнимый выбор, что, если отступлю, то все пленники выйдут против Тобирамы сражаться. Я вырезал тогда всех, был полностью в чужой крови, на площади, куда всех пленников вывезли, земля аж бурая стала, люди смотрели на меня, а я посмотрел на отца и сказал: «Я ненавижу тебя». С тех пор мало что изменилось, отца действительно ненавидеть было куда проще, чем любить. И поэтому мне от этой новости было… никак. Я не пылал радостью, я не грустил — мне было все равно, но его смерть повлечет за собой проблемы.  
Проблемы я не любил. Я любил валяться на солнце, смотреть на травки и цветочки, делиться с ними окрашенной чакрой дерева, и видеть, как в ответ они колосятся и цветут. И не делать ничего. Зачастую меня, ругаясь и ворча, поднимал Тобирама, одевал в доспехи и кидал на поле боя, там я встречался с Мадарой. Вот тогда меня встряхивало, и я начинал драться в полную силу и только скрывал надежду на то, что именно в этом бою я умру.  
Уже давно мне хочется только одного — умереть. Закрыть глаза и больше никогда не открывать. Пусть за порогом темно, страшно и холодно — не беда! Зато там нет того, кого я хотел бы называть своим братом, который вместо этого стал врагом, и нет осточертелого клана, которому от меня всегда что-то надо, ибо как же Хаширама Элемент Дерево, и там я, возможно, встретился бы со своими братьями, если судьба была бы благосклонна.  
— Ты… не пойдешь к нему? — голос Тобирамы звучал… никак, не считая легкой заминки, словно он подбирал слова.  
Я никогда не мог понять, испытывает ли что-нибудь брат или он, как я, притворяется? Было иронично, что брат с постной рожей внутри пылает, а я эмоционален снаружи, но внутри меня — звенящая пустота.  
Но с братом я в принципе ничего не обсуждал, да и близок с отото я никогда не был. Да, я любил его, возможно, я бы залил кровью весь этот мир, если бы он умер, но я никогда не был ему близок. После смерти Итамы я вообще практически перестал испытывать эмоции. Я думал, это временно, пройдет с годами, ведь у меня было так много эмоций, но становилось только хуже, а к маске веселого, эмоционального и доброго дурачка я просто привык. Это страшно на самом деле — ничего не чувствовать — ни страха, ни боли, ни горя, ни радости, по крайней мере, это должно было бы меня пугать, но не пугает, ибо я испытываю только легкие желания на тему того, сделать что-то или нет. У меня есть дурацкая цель, что поставил ещё в детстве, — мир между кланами, но всё это отходит на задний план из-за равнодушия, что я испытываю постоянно. Я иногда думал, что, кроме пустоты, во мне ничего нет, и что если постучать по мне, будет гулкий звон, как от удара по пустым доспехам.  
Иногда мне казалось, что я сошёл с ума. Но только иногда. В остальное время я был в этом полностью уверен. Прошлая жизнь, а то как же. Вся моя жизнь была какой-то насмешкой, больше всех желающий мира, я воюю лучше многих в клане. Ками, чувствовать себя стариком в семнадцать как-то обидно, но я так устал. Устал от того, что жизнь не меняется год от года, люди рождаются, чтобы взять в руки меч и умереть. Зачастую раньше, чем впервые поцелуются. Замкнутый порочный круг, дурная бесконечность. Война ничего не меняет.  
Тобирама подошел ближе, моя сенсорика об этом сообщила.  
И вот такие моменты тоже бесили, чем старше я становился, тем сильнее я себя чувствовал. Количество чакры уже давно переросло однохвостого, встречался как-то, не был даже впечатлен, серьезно, я был сильнее биджу, самого слабого из девяти, но всё же. Да и встреча эта разочаровала, я знал их, когда был еще Ашурой, но во что превратились разумные биджу, меня смутило. Они стали ближе к животным, хотя я знал, что техника отца… одного из отцов делила частично его разум, как и чакру, поэтому он и умер после извлечения и деления биджу. Да, в отличие от десятихвостого, биджу обладали разумом, у них был источник чакры, соответственно, регенерация чакры. Но, судя по поведению, разум они утратили. Хотя однохвостого слепили из остатков, может, он и тогда особо разумным не был. Но, тем не менее, мой брат по первому отцу меня разочаровал, я не стал говорить ему, кто я и что я помню.  
Помимо навыков, которые когда-то придумал Ашура, я сам, в этой реальности, в этой жизни, стал медиком. Ирьянином в клане был каждый второй, особенности чакры, хороший контроль и всё такое. Я прошел дальше всех: я научился воссоздавать чакро-систему, выращивать чакроканалы, органы, вытащить с порога. Банальный шосен я делал без печатей и им запросто лечил раны, с которыми не справлялись и усилиями трех ирьянинов.  
Упрекает ли брат меня за то, что не иду к отцу, не излечу его? Ведь я вполне это могу. В голосе упрека нет, но Тобирама тоже сын Буцумы, так почему он ничего не говорит? Почему не заставляет хотя бы попытаться излечить его?  
— Я понимаю, ты ненавидишь его, есть за что, в принципе. Я за тебя, ты же знаешь.  
— Почему? — Я не издевался, действительно не понимал. Зачем за меня, почему не за отца?  
— О твоем противостоянии с отцом разве что легенды не ходят, и то только чтобы другие кланы этого не прознали и этим не воспользовались. Поэтому тебя даже не зовут, думают, что ты убьешь его. — Тобирама говорил спокойно, словно ничто не могло поколебать его уверенность.  
— Убью его… раненного? — мне действительно хотелось знать, так ли обо мне думают люди. Может, показать им, каков на самом деле наследник клана Сенжу? Но следующие слова отото изменили мое мнение.  
— Ани-чан, я тебя знаю, а они думают, что знают. Или видят, что хотят.  
— Я хочу умереть. — Пораженный выдох был ответом на эти слова, это только подзадорило меня. — Каждый раз, выходя на бой с Мадарой, я думаю: вот сейчас, сейчас я умру, но Мадара или каждый раз не становится сильнее, или даже не замечает моих промахов. Больше всего на свете я хочу сдаться.  
Пауза на этот раз была дольше, но я молчал и даже ни о чем не думал, просто смотрел на то место внизу скал, где ребенком мечтал построить деревню. Учитывая все обстоятельства, сейчас мне казалось, что это насмешка судьбы, плевок на тему «от судьбы не уйдешь», чтобы я не забыл, кто я.  
— Тогда… почему ты… не сдаёшься? — между словами была пауза, словно Тобирама подбирал слова, не зная, что вообще можно на мои откровения ответить.  
— Когда мне хочется умереть, я всегда напоминаю себе о том, что, если я сдамся, лучше не станет.  
Тобирама молчал, я не стал ничего спрашивать: поражён ли брат, хочет ли моей смерти, хочет ли смерти отца. Как говорится, не хочешь получить ответ — не задавай вопросы, да и я пришёл сюда думать об другом.  
Сидя на скале, я размышлял снова и снова, мысли шли по кругу, рождая головную боль, а не принося решение проблемы. На самом деле, я никогда не задумывался, нормально ли, что я помнил всё, что знал Ашура, я даже не зацикливался на этом. Никогда не задавал вопрос, как вообще такое может быть, и не ждал на него ответа. Просто жил, как мог, а моглось иногда не очень, но не жаловался. Пока однажды я не проснулся от какого-то внутреннего вопля о том, что «я попал в аниме, как я счастлив — я Хаширама Сенжу, ух ты, какой я красавчик» и прочие вопли, вот только я не кричал этого. Как-то растерянно осознал себя прыгающим перед зеркалом и малясь прихерел, потому что я-то ничего такого не делал. Ответ, очень кстати, нашёлся в памяти Ашуры: мол, иногда духи, ёкаи, могут захватывать чужие тела при ментальной травме. Ментальной травмы у меня не было, если не считать ущербность в плане отсутствующих эмоций, но факт оставался фактом: я был заперт духом, судя по всему, еще и сумасшедшим. Впрочем, Ашура, то есть и я, знал, как с ними бороться. Иногда можно поймать и заточить духа в себе и использовать их знания, их силу, как дополнительный источник чакры. А в таком случае можно сожрать его изнутри, если на теле хозяина, то есть меня, не стоит печать ловли духа, тогда бы именно я из хозяина превратился в раба, чьи знания и чакру можно использовать, но на мне никаких сдерживающих техник не стояло. Поэтому я быстро так и сделал — сожрал этого наглого духа, что захватил тело, но забыл убить хозяина.  
А когда знание и сила духа переварились, я ужаснулся. Мир, о котором я так мечтал, — это ещё больший ужас. По сути, понятие мира так извращено, что это отвращает еще больше, чем эта гребаная война! Этот дух непостижимым образом знал всё — историю Ашуры, мою-Хаширамы историю и, судя по всему, мою будущую жизнь — Наруто — тоже знал. Надо же, где-то вся моя жизнь, со всем её содержимым дерьмом — всего лишь детская сказка. Развлечение для народа. Люди ведь так любят драмы. Твою мать!  
Дух даже знал о том, что во мне есть часть Ашуры! Об этом ни знал никто, кроме меня. Хотя то, что в Мадаре — Индра, смущает похлеще. Интересно, а сам Мадара знает, что в нём живет Индра? Вспоминает ли он навыки и его-брата-Ашуру? Я, как Ашура, грустил об Индре, я, несмотря ни на что, любил своего брата. Хотя теперь становится ясно, почему Мадара так силен. В Мадаре, как и во мне, по сути, два источника чакры.  
Наглый дух оказался, кстати, на редкость питательным, несмотря на то, что при жизни, судя по всему, был всего лишь человеком, который, к тому же, не знал ни оружия, ни о тренировках тела. Объём чакры вырос чуть ли не в три раза, все техники, что я мог использовать в только режиме отшельника, я мог бы использовать прямо сейчас, так что объём стал уже пугающим, контроль тоже стал чуть хуже, но с тренировками наработается. Теперь, наверное, я и однохвостого не замечу даже, да и Мадару тоже. Как-то неожиданно взгрустнулось. От силы буквально распирало, и часть я умудрился даже запечатать, чтобы переварить медленнее, да и чтобы не разорвало мне каналы. Из-за той силы, что теперь бушует во мне, я прямо сейчас ощущаю, как мой источник чакры и каналы растягиваются, подбиваясь под новые объемы. По сути, я стал джинчурики, но временно, как только мое тело подстроится, я окончательно проглочу духа. С хвостатыми такого не сделаешь, конечно, у них слишком иная природа, отравляющая, тяжёлая.  
А знания… я не знал, что делать вообще со всеми этими знаниями.  
Тобирама присел рядом, и это отвлекло от размышления о фундаментальном вопросе: что делать?  
Рассвет наступил неожиданно. Это были крайне насыщенные сутки: утром во мне появился дух, и я его негуманно съел, в обед была битва, которая, судя по всему, лишила оба клана их глав, а я весь вечер и всю ночь продолжал думать и не знал, что делать и как жить теперь. Тобирама на появившиеся лучи солнца сразу напрягся и нахмурился, ибо с его-то чувствительными глазами и кожей… Не любит света мой брат, а я люблю, вот только он меня не любит. Возможно, скоро произойдёт битва, где мой брат убьет Изуну, закончит ту битву, что началась здесь давно, внизу у реки. Тогда Мадара сойдет с ума, подталкиваемый… кем? Нашим братом? Или дядей? Кого Кагуя послала, чтобы свести нас с ума? Это из-за неё Индра встал на путь ненависти, если верить наглому духу, это из-за него же сойдет с ума Мадара. Но… мы ведь создали эту деревню, вдвоём, как и хотели, к нам подтянулись кланы, другие создавали такие же деревни — и всё равно воевали. Это заложено в нашей природе? Новая отправная точка — Тобирама убивает Изуну. И ведь его нельзя осудить, ведь мы лишь выполняем свою работу. Без мыслей, без чувств. Убийцы. Но мой названный брат лишится всего с этой смертью, значит, надо решить мир или война между Учиха раньше.  
Стоит ли бороться за ту деревню, что я видел? Нет. В той истории, которую я теперь знал, тот Хаширама выбирал между названым братом и миром, он выбрал мир. Мир, в котором ему не было бы стыдно за себя. Думал ли тот Хаширама, что это действительно тот мир, которого он хотел? Стоил ли этот «мир» безумия моего назв… к черту всё это, стоил ли этот мир моего брата? Нет. Не стоил. Так что делать?  
— Что важнее: совершать правильные поступки или поступки — правильно? — спросил я, в принципе не надеясь на ответ.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — брат нахмурился ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё.  
Я не ответил на вопрос брата, думая, как быть. На самом деле я знал, что делать, просто не особо хотел этого, не хотел отказываться от своей мечты, от всего, что, казалось, делало меня мной.  
Нужно насрать на клан, тем более, оба клана обезглавлены, войны пока не будет.  
От всего этого было только два выхода: сдаться или найти эту черножопую тварь и убить с особой жестокостью. Первый вариант отпадает, если я хочу наконец перестать быть игрушкой этого захудалого мирка. Если хочу, чтобы тот кошмар, что я привык считать за свою жизнь, наконец-то закончился. Я слишком устал от чужих смертей и своего бессилия, чтобы отказаться от шанса убить ту тварь, что сломала мою жизнь… Обе мои жизни. Это ведь так просто, никто больше не будет подталкивать темпераментного Индру… Мадару, а если мы станем главами клана, то договориться будет проще. Ага, а первым приказом станет переженить Учих и Сенджу, потому что трудно воевать с теми, кто тебе родня.  
Вся моя жизнь была какой-то ошибкой, но теперь есть время всё исправить. И я всё исправлю


End file.
